DBTMC Chapter 4- Friend or Foe?
Goten and Trunks were being watched by a mysterious figure. The figure had a long flowing cape and white scarf. Under said person’s cape was a belt connected to a sharp blade. The figure extended his arm towards Gohan and fired a ki blast. Gohan elbowed it, and the ki blast turned into gas; floating away. “Sorry about that Gohan. Needed to keep you on your toes.” The mysterious figure said. It was a mans voice; a very serious one. “Is it...?” Gohan murmured in disbelief. The figure extended his arms; his cape, hood, and scarf ripped off. Under it he was wearing a blue Capsule Corp. jacket, blue jeans, and a black shirt. He had purple hair and blue eyes. “Trunks? Wait, I mean, Future Trunks?” “Me? Well, he does look like me...” Present Trunks mumbled. Both Trunks’ attempted to shake hands, but a small red creature with a long tail jumped out of a bush and attacked Goten. He punched the little demonic goblin, but was surprised when it slightly hurt his hand. Goten went Super Saiyan, and hit the demon creature in the stomach. The monster cringed, but stayed intact. In a fit of rage, Goten kicked the monster in the face, causing its head to fly off his body. Goten threw the body at the head and fired a ki blast to honorably disintegrate the body. Future Trunks’ jaw was wide open. “That red demon is more powerful than Freezer or King Cold... doesn’t look like the solo type. More Cell Jr. esque...” Gohan picked up a fragment of the demon’s horn. “If whoever made it could only make one that is of this strength, he can’t be comparable to final for Cell.” Gohan flicked the shard into the air. Then another red demon appeared, then another, and another, until there were at least one-hundred surrounding the group. “Krillin, and... um Future Trunks, take the spectators to a safe place. Me and Trunks will hander this.” Goten said as he disintegrated four or five demons. After all the innocents were gone, Trunks opened both arms. “BIG TREE CANNON!” all of the remaining demons disappeared, and in their place was a cloud of mist. Goten and Trunks saw an abundance of other demons terrorizing a small village that resided at the bottom of the mountain. What about Pan? Pan landed in a small blue room. A hat sat straight up on the floor. It begin to rise until it stood right above Pan. Under the hat was a small green man with a black suit on. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. “Well Pan, we finally meet. Call me Rubiat. Not that you need to remember that.” Rubiat made a slitting motion across his throat. “Excuse me for a second.” Rubiat disappeared into a wall and appeared in a room Goku and Vegeta shared. Out of his hat two red energy clouds appeared. They became two things that looked like the demons Goten and Trunks fought. However, they were four times as tall, five times as wide, and had three foot long horns and bulging muscles. One of them had a sword and one of them had a club. Rubiat bowed, “I’ll Leave you four to talk. Au Revoir.” Trivia *The red demons in this chapter are called Dinnas. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon